The systems for opening and closing wings are basically divided into three categories: rotary or swing opening and closing systems, wherein the wing is hinged along one side and rotates about an axis of rotation; opening and closing translating systems, wherein the wing is provided with one or more carriages able to slide along a linear guide; and opening and closing roto-translating systems wherein the wing is able to rotate about an axis and simultaneously translate along a predetermined direction.
The opening and closing roto-translating systems are very useful in situations where there is little space available for the wing movement.
In FIGS. 1-4, for example, two opening and closing systems of rotary type are compared (FIG. 1 with outward opening and FIG. 2 with inward opening), a roto-translating opening system of known type (FIG. 3), and an opening and closing roto-translating system according to the present invention (FIG. 4).
The examples refer to an application in a particularly restricted environment, for example toilet facilities in public places such as airports, gas stations, schools, etc. In said environments, the wing operation space must be minimized while ensuring the user to comfortably move into the environment with safety and hygiene.
In FIGS. 1-4 with the letter A are indicated the bathroom fixtures dimensions, with the letter B are indicated the user occupancy dimensions, and with the dotted line is indicated the operation space for opening and closing the wing. The comparison shows clearly that the overall dimensions required by the roto-translating system for opening and closing the wing according to the present invention are significantly lower than those normally used by the swing system and by the roto-translating system of known type.
The roto-translating opening and closing system according to the present invention is obtained so as not to occupy space outside the room during each operation.
Systems for opening and closing of this type are known. However, they require guides arranged along the floor to avoid the wing from being unstable during the roto-translation. The presence of at least one guide along the floor, however, is to be avoided, especially in public places. Within the guide, in fact, in the long run, dirt and bacteria are collected which prove difficult to eliminate.
Moreover, the partition walls between the public toilets are mostly raised above the floor and supported by uprights. In this case the access wings to toilets must obligatorily be raised with respect to the floor and free of guides arranged on the floor.